The Shared Instrumentation Core has been supported by the PPG from its inception and includes the following laboratories: ? Molecular Biology Laboratory - DNA sequencing, real-time PCR, microarray analysis ? Protein Chemistry Laboratory - Synthesis, purification, analysis, and post-synthesis modification of peptides, HPLC purification of proteins ? Flow Cytometry Laboratory - Fluorescence-based cell sorting and analysis ? Biophysics Laboratory - biomolecular interaction analysis (Biacore), spectrofluorimetry, and fluorescence analysis ? Hybridoma Laboratory - production of murine and hamster monoclonal antibodies ? Histology Laboratory - tissue preparation, sectioning and staining ? Vector Laboratory - preparation of virus-based gene delivery vectors, siRNA gene silencing constructs ? Imaging Laboratory - Fluorescence-based microscopy In addition to funds received from the PPG, the operation of these core facilities is subsidized with internal financial support received from the Blood Center Research Foundation and through user fees assessed for services provided to non-PPG research projects. There have been several changes in Core Laboratory personnel that have occurred since the last submission of the PPG. The Core Labs now have a full-time Director, L. William Cashdollar, Ph.D. He is responsible for overseeing the activities of the Core Lab Research Technologists who provide services for Project Leaders. He interacts with the Scientific Directors of each Core Lab to ensure the science behind the Core activities is sound and the technology and instrumentation is current. Dr. Cashdollar's background in molecular biology and virology qualifies him to also serve as the Scientific Director of the Molecular Biology, Imaging and Vector Cores. Since arriving at the BRI he has worked with BRI scientists in various aspects of flow cytometry and high-speed cell sorting and is the acting scientific director of the Flow Cytometry Core as well. Dr. Cashdollar works with Chris Miller, Director of Research Administration, to establish Core Lab pricing and administer the Core Lab budgets. A total of eight technologists operate eight different Core Labs at the BRI. In the detailed description of each Core Lab below, the technologists will be named and their duties described with the services provided by the Core Lab. Technologists are cross-trained to provide back-up to other cores. This eliminates gaps in core laboratory availability in the event of illness, vacation, or periods of heavy utilization. Most of the equipment within the core laboratories has been purchased with funds made available by the Blood Center Research Foundation and through Shared Instrumentation Grants obtained from the NIH. There have been several additions and upgrades to the major equipment in the BRI Core Labs since the last submission of the PPG. The table below will outline these equipment changes. More detailed descriptions of the equipment available in each Core Laboratory will be presented along with a description of the Cores' capabilities and activities